Reino de Soledad
by Kennyfangirl
Summary: La tristeza abrumadora no me deja vivir como quisiera, este es mi verdadero mundo, mi verdadera vida, mi verdadera personalidad, amor y odio, mentiras y engaños, si me acompañas un momento seremos dos seres consumidos por la soledad.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.

Notas: La verdad en ninguno de mis fanfics había podido expresarme, quiero decir, reflejarme en ellos, así que esto lo hago como para desahogarme así que no espero mucho de esto, solamente que me sirva como un medio para poder mostrarme.

* * *

Hoy me sentía solo, triste, vacio, sin un motivo por el cual debiera levantarme hoy y hacerle frente al mundo, sabía que me esperaban regaños, golpes, quejas y demás de parte de las personas que más estimo, a veces me siento cansado de todo esto, quisiera dejar de ser un país y solo ser… libre, sí, quiero librarme de lo que me hace dar un gran dolor de cabeza, quiero tantas cosas pero a la vez nada, se que todos esperan tanto de mi y debo cumplir con eso porque son mis obligaciones pero no porque realmente lo quisiera, nadie pensaría que me siento de esta manera pues creen que soy el más tranquilo y feliz de todos, pues me encantaría gritarles que no es así, que aún siendo un país tengo un corazón y sentimientos además de que no soy inmune a los dolores aunque sin darme cuenta estos me invaden casi todo el tiempo.

A pesar de querer imposibles solo hay una cosa que si me gustaría e hicieran por mí, como me fascinaría que los que amo se compadecieran de mi, una muestra de afecto de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie, no soy de roca ¿saben? Me duele tanto cuando me rechazan o cuando me tratan como un objeto o una escoria, eso me duele, en lo profundo de mi corazón escondo estos sentimientos para que cuando salga de casa pueda mostrar mi mejor rostro, sonreír a la vida y gritarles a todos que a pesar de todo me muestro fuerte, lo sé, soy débil, soy un cobarde, no soy nada, soy alguien que depende de los demás, que depende de una mísera migaja de amor para poder ser feliz, mendigo por cariño, soy patético y nadie se da cuenta, que en estos momentos de soledad, de mayor desprecio escondo mi rostro del mundo para llorar amargamente por lo cruel que es mi vida, aunque a los ojos de otros sea nada, no signifique lo suficiente para quebrantar mi orgullo y llorar.

Soy orgulloso, es casi imposible poder notar esto en mi, ya que pareciera que todo el tiempo soy un desvergonzado, me doy cuenta de todo, siempre observo calladamente y analizo las situaciones, me hago el desentendido, solamente para reírme mentalmente de quienes me mienten cuando sé la verdad; hubo una época donde lo tuve todo, o eso creía, cuando poco a poco fui perdiendo ese pedacito de felicidad al cual me aferré tan desesperadamente me di cuenta que era una simple ilusión y ahora que lo pienso nunca he sido feliz, vivo con una máscara que refleja algo que no soy.

Soy caprichoso, orgulloso, malgeniado, calmado, serio, es una broma dirán algunos pero esa es mi verdadera naturaleza, hubo un tiempo en el cual la demostré, hace ya muchos años cuando vivía en el mar, pero ahora soy completamente diferente para mostrarle a los que amo que siempre hay una esperanza, que hay algo por lo cual sonreír, una vana ilusión, les hago creer que todo está bien cuando no lo está, les hago creer que los milagros existen cuando es imposible, la vida no me ha mostrado hasta ahora que todo eso por lo que finjo sea verdad, hay noches cuando deseo la muerte a tener que vivir con esta humillación por la eternidad.

―Hey bastardo ¿qué haces allí?― Ah, sí, lo olvidaba por cierto soy el país más "alegre", el país de la pasión, el Reino de España; me giré lentamente sabiendo que mis lágrimas habían cesado desde hace unos minutos, estaba sentado en una pequeña silla observando el atardecer en completo silencio y absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que mi subordinado llegó.

Y me fuerzo a sonreír porque…―¡Hola, Lovii!, no te había visto ¿quieres algo de comer?― …A las personas que son importantes para mí las engaño con palabras bonitas para que crean en algo inexistente. ―¿O tal vez prefieres venir conmigo a recoger unos tomates al huerto?

―Yo haré mi propia cena, tú verás que te preparas…― Solo, algo, un poco de aprecio, por favor.―Venía a decirte que la sala está hecha una porquería así que límpiala y tu superior me envió a decirte que encima de tu escritorio están unos documentos importantes que requieren de respuesta inmediata así que… ¡Deja de holgazanear!

―Gracias Lovii, que lindo, casi nunca aceptas ser el mensajero de mi superior hehe.―Me levanté y lo abracé, al menos esto es un consuelo, pero el menor me apartó bruscamente y me golpeó en el estómago.

―Y no lo volveré a hacer, me convenció con un poco de pasta, bueno voy a prepararme algo de comer.―Se fue de la habitación hacia la cocina que quedaba en el primer piso.

Otra vez, día tras día lo mismo, tu desprecio me afecta, no sabes cuánto, por eso te odio aunque no lo sepas, crees que te tengo en un pedestal intocable pero no es así, es cierto que te amo demasiado pero al mismo tiempo te odio, no me gusta la forma como me tratas y después crees que todo está bien, eres la única persona a la que no he podido descifrar lo que piensa, en las conferencias cuando me hago el dormido analizo a cada uno y me doy cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, es un don que la soledad me ha otorgado, es como si leyera sus mentes con solo analizarlos detenidamente, a veces solo con mirarlos a los ojos que es lo que sucede con personas igual o más débiles que yo, un gran ejemplo es Inglaterra; pero con Lovino no puedo, tal vez es lo suficientemente fuerte para no darme cuenta o quizá me engaña muy bien.

Este es un mundo de soledad del cual no puedo escapar, puedo estar rodeado de personas pero aun sentirme completamente solo, me odio, me repugno por mi fragilidad, pero al mismo tiempo es admirable lo que puedo llegar a soportar, tal vez si me apuntara en la actuación me iría muy bien.

Bajé para comprobar que efectivamente la sala era una porquería, tal vez no debí ofrecer mi casa para una fiesta con Prusia, Francia y sus demás amigos, atravesé ese chiquero hasta llegar a mi oficina que era un salón de estudio bien acomodado para que me fuera más fácil trabajar ciertos asuntos en mi propio hogar, cogí los documentos y empecé a leerlos para saber que otros problemas acongojaban a mi pobre país.

* * *

**[POV Romano]**

Desde que era niño sentí el desprecio de quienes me rodeaban, mi abuelo, Austria, Francia, España, incluso de mi propio hermano, por eso es que crecí con esta personalidad de mierda que acompaña perfectamente a mi horrible estilo vida, sé que todos fingen quererme, es demasiado obvio ya que he aprendido a descifrar a las personas con el pasar del tiempo, por ejemplo, ese idiota macho patatas es mucho más fuerte de lo que creía pero con una vida simple y triste, el pervertido Francés vive atormentado por algo que no puedo saber que es pero aún así toma la vida por el lado bueno y, aunque es sorprendente, mi hermano no es para nada débil como se hace ver a los demás, tampoco que es un cobarde, podría decir que de todos los países es el que tiene una buena vida, pero luego, llega España y no sé qué pasa con él, es como si hubiera algo que no me permitiera ver lo que es o lo que piensa, seguro es igual que los otros, débil, cobarde y que tampoco me aprecia.

No, nadie me tiene ni el más mínimo cariño, pero eso no me importa, crecí con una personalidad demasiado retorcida como para que el "cariño" me sea importante o si quiera sea algo por lo que preocuparme, no quiero ser como esos emos corta venas que se mueren por atención, mi problema no es eso.

Mi problema es, que me gustaría que me tuvieran en cuenta, aunque me odien quisiera que estuvieran a mi lado, aunque sea una mentira pero que me dijeran que estarán conmigo siempre, claro que no deseo eso de cualquiera, solamente los más cercanos a mí.

―Lovii, ya terminé con esto ¿quieres ver la tele conmigo?― El español se asomó a la cocina, yo ya había comido y estaba dejando los platos en el mesón para que ese idiota los lavara, cosas como lo que me acabo de decir me hacen sentir bien y cómodo.

Y aquí viene el otro problema. ―No seas idiota.― Él es el único del cual quiero recibir cariño.

―Lo tomaré como un sí.― Me arrastró hasta su habitación pues la sala estaba hecha nada, ambos nos recostamos en la amplia cama y nos dispusimos a ver la tele, él prestando total atención y yo, observándolo de vez en cuando.

¿Por qué quien más me molesta es a quien más amo? No poder saber lo que siente me duele, porque con él es con quien quiero estar aunque mi orgullo no me permita decírselo, tampoco quiero que se dé cuenta pues no creo poder soportar un rechazo de su parte.

Me desprecia, lo tengo seguro, porque él quiere a mi hermano y a mí me tiene como un dolor de cabeza, pero no me voy, quiero torturarte con eso, no quiero ver la realidad, quiero seguir en esta farsa, quiero creer que me ama como yo a él, quiero quererlo mientras le demuestro odio.

En un momento sentí como su mano tomaba la mía y la apretaba suavemente.― Lovii, te quiero.

Mentira.

―¿Quieres besarme idiota?―Lo miré desafiante y él rio un poco para luego acercarse a mi oído.

―Solamente si me dices que me quieres.― Susurró mientras yo posaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

―Te amo.― Dije sin pensarlo mientras sentía el tacto de sus labios contra los míos, solamente un roce.

De pronto sentí como por sus mejillas rodaban pequeñas lágrimas y de igual manera yo empecé a sollozar.―Nunca me dejes solo.― Y lo entendí todo.

* * *

**[POV España]**

Que no podía ver a través de él porque somos el reflejo del otro, sentimos y sufrimos a igual magnitud, sus ojos son un espejo lo mismo que él siente cuando ve los míos, nunca lo creería hasta el momento en que vi sus lágrimas después de esa vaga confesión.

Después de todo le enseñé muy bien a creer en imposibles y hacerle saber que hay algo bueno detrás de todo, que la esperanza nunca se pierde, él es como yo, por eso lo amo tanto pero al mismo tiempo lo odio.

―No te dejaré, porque eres mi enemigo favorito.―Sonreímos a través de las lágrimas, engaños y mentiras es lo único que sabemos hacer, que hermoso juego.

Llené su rostro de besos para después besarlo desesperadamente, ambos queríamos sentirnos amados con desesperación, ambos queríamos ser engañados…

―Así que acompáñame en este juego, en mi tortura, en mi soledad.― Le dije mientras él me miraba fijamente.

―Seremos nosotros dos, la compañía de la oscuridad.― A partir de ahí dejamos de hablar porque las palabras sobraban, porque queríamos odiarnos por ser tan miserables, queríamos sufrir nuestra cobardía, queríamos un consuelo en el amor del otro.

Tu cariño por primera vez me hace sentir feliz, pero no me basta, porque no te entregas por completo, me sigues ocultando muchas cosas y tampoco te dejaré ver todo mi repugnante ser, porque no quiero depender de ti, pero con el tiempo quizá llegue a cambiar nuestro sentir.

Así que por ahora vivamos juntos en nuestro reino de soledad.

**Fin.**

Sé que está fuera de los personajes o bueno, eso creo yo, siento que describí toda mi vida en este fanfic, como podrán darse cuenta soy una medio emo cursi y si no entonces ya lo acabé de decir en vano, aunque siento que ni yo misma entiendo qué es lo que quiere decir, bueno, de todas maneras como dije antes no espero mucho de esto y la verdad me da igual si me dejan reviews, pero les agradezco a los que lean este extraño fic.


End file.
